Personal information management (PIM) databases have seen increasing use over the last several years. Different instances of such PIM databases, which typically include e-mail, calendar, address, telephone, and notes, are often stored on different devices, e.g., on a handheld computer (e.g., a Palm OS, Windows CE, or RIM device) and a desktop computer (e.g., running Outlook or Lotus Notes). Keeping the different instances of the PIM databases consistent is typically done using synchronization software, e.g., Intellisync software sold by Pumatech, Inc., of San Jose, Calif., the assignee of this application. Typically, the synchronization software is resident on one of the two devices—most commonly on the desktop, as it has the greater memory and processing capability. Synchronization is performed by connecting the two devices across a communication link (e.g., a serial connection), and then initiating the synchronization software. Typically, full database records are transferred between the two devices, e.g., from the handheld to the desktop.
It is now becoming common to find more than two instances of the same PIM database. For example, in addition to having those just described for a handheld and desktop computer, an individual may also have a PIM database on a cellular telephone (e.g., a built-in telephone and calendar database), a notebook computer running desktop PIM software (e.g., Outlook or Lotus Notes), and a web-based PIM such as Yahoo Calendar. Keeping all of these different instances of a PIM database synchronized is typically done using a client-server approach, in which each of the different instances is a client of a synchronization server, which is typically accessed over the Internet (e.g., Intellisync.com).